The present invention relates to a display sign base. More particularly, it relates to a sign base designed to accommodate changeable messages in multiple support and signage configurations.
Various types of signage systems are known in the art. These signage systems range from signs permanently attached to support structures permanently fixed at a display location, for example, street signs; to signs permanently attached to moveable support structures, for example, real estate signs; to moveable supports with interchangeable signs. The supports can include embedded posts, spiked rods that penetrate the ground, and various portable bases. The portable bases include metal or plastic tube frames, hollow structures capable of being filled with sand or water for stability, and various other configurations.
A problem common to most prior portable bases is that the bases are generally designed to accommodated only a single support and signage configuration. Additionally, many of the prior portable bases are designed with a low profile to occupy a minimum space. As a result, the bases are out of view and often pose a tripping hazard to pedestrians passing by the signs. Other bases are provided with a higher profile, however, the higher profile often results in a less stable base susceptible to wind and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable sign base which provides a stable support for multiple signage and support configurations.
The present invention relates to a base for supporting variable signage. The base includes a support surface with front and back planar surfaces extending therefrom. Opposed side surfaces, preferably having a trapezoidal profile, extend between the front and back planar surfaces. Each planar surface includes at least two opposed channels adapted to receive and support a changeable signage against the planar surface. At least one signage support receptacle is formed integral with the base. The signage support receptacles are preferably configured to support various sign supports including rods, polls, square tubing and the like.